


Counting stars

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph
Genre: Anime, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Thriller, Yaoi, Yuri, owari no seraph - Freeform, seraph the end, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuba grew up just like Yuu, but her past caused her to become strict and stay by the rules. She would follow Yuu through anything and everything because of his determination. They both like to look up at the stars and dream about what life could be for them. Maybe Yuu can prove to Mitsuba that she could be whatever she truly wanted if she believes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if Yuu has his own problems to worry about, like a book falling out of the sky granting him powers to help the people he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yuu?"

Mitsuba walked through the misty forest located behind her house. It was half past midnight and she spotted her school classmate walking to the side of her house from her bedroom window. The blonde girl usually wore her hair up in piggy tails, but since it was bedtime her hair hung down to her back. Mitsuba had on a pink night gown and a brown jacket, to cover her shoulders from the naked eye.

"Yuuichirou?!" She cupped her hands over her mouth and called again. "Yuu!?"

After a minute of walking different paths of familiar trees and bushes, she noticed a raven boy standing at an opening. Running over to him she pulled her jacket closer to her chest so her breast didn't show. "Yuu, what the hell baka! We have school tomorrow!"

Yuu didn't pay any attention to the blonde girl. He held his head up high and admired the dead of night with sparkly stars glistening. His eyes bore into the sky with his mouth gaped open.

When Mitsuba made it over to his side she huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "why are you here?!"

The raven lifted his hand up and pointed his index finger above their heads to show her how the stars stood out in the darkness like small diamonds. 

The blonde moved her face up to the sky, her eyes quickly adores the beauty in front of her view. "What am I suppose to be looking at?"

Yuu didn't give her a single glance as he finally spoke to her. "I've been losing sleep, I like to count stars, dream about the things that could be."

Mitsuba's purple eyes grew wide at his words as she asked, "counting stars?"

He nods his head still staring into the nightfall, "stars give me the courage to keep going toward my dreams." His head finally turned to look at Mitsuba with a small smile, "do you want to join me?"

The blonde's cheeks turned a rosy red when her crush asked her if she wanted to join him, "j-join?...I-I don't have a dream to reach..." Her head hung in shame at the embarrassing confession, it was true, she never thought about the future at all.

"That's okay," Yuu tilted her chin up to look in her eyes, "gaze at the stars, they'll help you."

Mitsuba's became heated at his hand touching her face and kept contact with his emerald eyes. "I'm already looking into stars."

\----------------

Mitsuba walked into class the next day after having that weird dream about dumb Yuuichirou. The way he looked at the sky, how he symbolized the stars was so beautiful, it made her heart flutter for some odd reason.

Her "friend" Shiona came skipping over to her when she appeared at the front door to the classroom. "Mitsuba! Aha, how are you?"

"Fine I guess...where's the boys?" 

"Oh, Kimizuki and Yuu are fighting, Yoichi is trying to break it up. Kimizuki doesn't think Yuu have a chance to save his best friend Mika from cancer. Cherry boy exploded of rage over that so he threw a juice box on him!" The purple haired girl giggled after her explanation. 

Mitsuba shook her head and groaned, "those boys are stupid, especially Yuu. I hate a boy that can't follow school rules, no starting fights." 

Shiona hummed in response making her way behind the blonde to lean by her ear to whisper. "Do you really hate Yuu? I see love in your eyes."

The blonde quickly pushed her away from her own personal space and stuttered out, "b-baka! S-Shut up!" After Shiona's first words hit Mitsuba she got silent. 'Is he really talking nonsense about finding a cure for cancer?' 

Biting her lip, Mitsuba spoke, "do you think Mikaela will make it?"

Shiona's cunning smirk disappeared and was replaced to a worried expression, "I'm not sure..."

Mikaela Shindo hasn't come to school since a month ago, he's been in the hospital this whole time. Akane and Yuu are his closes friends so they're usually the people that always visited him. 

Guren, the teacher of the homeroom came into the classroom dragging Yuu by his neck as he kept barking at the older man to let go of him. With Kimizuki and Youchi trailing behind them, a little frighten by the menacing purple aura Guren was releasing. 

"Class!" The blue haired man called to all the students that were in the room. 

"Ohayo sensei!" They all shouted in unison as they gave a respectful bow and sat back down in their seats.

Yuu was desperately trying to get Guren's hands off of him by biting at his hand, but he failed immensely. "Get off me will ya!?"

Mitsuba rolled her eyes when the man let go of him just to lift his leg up and thrust it down on his head.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME BRAT!"

The blonde girl kept her eyes on Yuu, let's be honest, everyone's eyes were on Yuu, he always started shit with classmates. 

The raven landed on the ground in front of Guren from the kick to the head. Guren grunted and began speaking again, "if anyone speaks of Mika's illness to Yuichirou, there will be consequences. This is a school, not a room to give your damn opinions about issues." His eyes darted to the pink haired boy next to Yoichi who had his hands in his pockets. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kimizuki nodded, "crystal."

\--------------

"A-A C!? This can't be!" I stared at my paper in complete shock and shifted to my teacher. "Mrs. Hanayori, there has to be a mistake! I never got a C before in my life!"

Sayuri glanced down at her student from her spot at the chalkboard, "I'm sorry Mitsuba, but that's the real grade. You didn't follow the directions correctly."

The blonde gripped the ends of the paper harshly making a crumbled noise, "b-but I used twelfth grade English, advanced vocabulary, and a lot of detail! I followed all the rules exactly!" She pleaded as the teacher came over to her.

"Yes, but you seem to become distant in your writing. It seems that you kept dodging the main idea of the writing assignment." Mrs. Hanayori explained as she points to the introduction on the paper in my hand. 

"What do you mean?" Mitsuba asked.

"The topic was to write about your goals for the future, Mitsuba, you never stated what you want to do in the future."

"I wrote about wanting to follow the rules when I get older, that's my goal."

"You can't always be by the book of rules for the rest of your life. That's not a proper goal Mitsuba, you don't show any feelings in your work. You're more logical then expressing yourself, it's like you're hiding something.-"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Mitsuba accidentally shriek at my English teacher. The brunette woman backed away from the student in horror at the sudden scream that was thrown at her. The blonde covered her mouth from shock at the sudden pitch in her voice and bowed, "I'm sorry sensei."

Sayuri gave her a sympathetic look, "are you still having problems with your sister?"

"N-No..." Her purple eyes moved away from the teachers and off to the front door of her classroom. "Can I go to lunch?"

"You may." On cue, Mitsuba walked out of her, leaving the thought about her sister out of her mind.

Mitsuba walked to the lunch room to meet up with her friends to socialize. Her lunchbox was dangling from her hand as she walked through the empty hall. 

"Mitsuba!" Yuu came running over to her from completely nowhere. He grabbed her hand and had an excited grin plastered on his face. "Mitsuba! Mitsuba! Mitsuba!"

She jumped from the raven startling her. The blonde noticed her hand was in his palm and quickly yanked away from him. "W-What do you want baka!?" She asked sounding irritated with a heavy blush appearing on her face.

"I need to show you something!"

"What is it?" He gestured for the blonde to follow him to the empty classroom next to her. When Mitsuba was in the classroom, Yuu stuck his head out like a hawk and admired the empty hallway before closing the door.

He quickly walked over to a small locker in the back of the room for students notebooks. "I know how to cure Mika's sickness!"

Mitsuba followed him to the back with an eyebrow, "oh really"

The raven unlocked the locker and pulled something out and pushed it into her face.  
A big goodie basket full of bottles with fruits and vegetables were being shoved in her face. "Ta da! I bought four bottles of lemon juice and a bunch of fruits and vegetables! Akane and Mika will be so happy at how smart I am!" The raven puffed up his chest proudly and closed his eyes with a smirk on his own face.

Mitsuba tilted her head to the side a little confused on Yuu's way of thinking. Does he really think if the boy drinks lemon juice repeatedly and eat fruits and veggies he'll be back to normal? "How will any of this help Mikaela?" She asked bluntly.

"I read on the internet that lemon juice helps gets rid of viruses and bacteria. The fruits and vegetables has nutrients to aid healing!"  
'Maybe to prevent, but I highly doubt get rid of it,' she thought to herself. 

"Did you buy all this with your job?" Mitsuba took the basket into her hand and examined the items.

"Yes...and no..." Yuu scratched his cheek nervously, "I...had some help..."

"Eh?" Mitsuba lifted an eyebrow up again, "what kind of help?"

Yuu quickly took the basket out of her hands and held his hands up in defense, "oh no! If I tell you, you have to swear to not tell Guren! Swear!" He held his pink up for the blonde girl to take into her own.

Rolling her eyes at the stupid promises Yuu was making her do, she took her pinky into his and shook. "Fine, I swear." 

He put the basket of goods for Mika back in the small locker for safety. "I used my lunch money for the whole week to help get the finest fruits from that fancy shop downtown."

"So you haven't been eating lunch this whole week!? No wonder you drift off to sleep everyday!" She huffed and smacked him on the back of his head, "baka! You need to have energy!"

Yuu covered his head with his hands, "Aye! I can give up five lunches to get rid of Mika's cancer!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Y-You did all that for Mika?... Spent your whole paycheck on a friend?"

"Of course I did! I wish on a star every night to heal Mika!"

'A star?' The blonde started walking over to him, Yuu protected his head again for another attack. "Why do you wish on a star?" Mitsuba got into his bubble and stared him down with a blank face.

Yuu blinked at his friend and rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed, "they give me hope that everything will come true."

Mitsuba's eyes stayed on the boy that was flinching every time the girl brought her hand up. 'I'll follow you wherever you go Yuu.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuba wasn't stalking Yuu, of course not! But...she stood outside the "Mini Mart" looking through the mirror at her fellow classmate standing at his workstation at the checkout. He was the only cashier at the moment so he had a huge line of carts waiting.

The blonde admired the smile on his face and the way he greeted each customer happily. Mitsuba really envied how hard he works to accomplish his dream, it made her feel warm on the inside.

Taking a step back from the window she walked off to her house.

\----------

Yuu finished work early to make his usual trip to the hospital to see Mika. When the raven entered the hospital he was quickly grabbed by his arm by Mika's favorite nurse, Krul.

"Where have you been Yuuichirou!? That boy in there won't shut up! He keeps saying stuff like "where's Yuu-chan?" or "I miss Yuu-chan!" and crap like that!"

The small pink haired nurse led him to the boys room as she kept dragging him by his arm, "if you're a single minute late he flips shit!"

Yuu allowed Krul to drag him to the room while holding his basket of goodies for Mika in his arms. "Sorry Krul, I had to close the mart today."

"You are only seventeen years old, your boss should be convicted of child labor!" She growled protectively, "you should be living your life, not working your hands to the bone."

Yuuichirou nodded, "after Mika's surgery I'll be quitting, so I only have to do this for one more week."

Krul opened the door to reveal a blonde boy sitting up in his bed with his gaze out the window next to him. The woman rolled her eyes and called to the boy, "Mika, Yuu's here so stop mopping around."

Mika snapped his head around after she said that and had a big smile on his face,  
"Yuu-chan! You came!" His face suddenly went pale when he saw the basket in his hands and started shaking his head, "n-nooooooooo!"

Okay so maybe this wasn't the first time Yuu forced Mika to do something to cure his cancer. The blonde fears every time he brings something because it could be dangerous or really stupid to do. He believes Yuu just goes on a ask.com website to get answers from complete strangers. That boy was so gullible that it made Mika suffer the most out of anyone. Sure, he could say no repeatedly, but his crush always gave him those big puppy eyes. 

Yuu trailed behind Krul as he placed the basket next to Mika on his nightstand, "yeeeeeeessss Mika! Don't you want to get better? Look, it's not like the potato skins rubbing or the twelve Advil capsules swallowed at once one. I just brought you vegetables and fruits."

The blonde's face seemed to soften when it was just normal food, "...oh...good...Thank god." His blue orbs noticed the small green bottles in the basket with the items, "what's in the green containers?"

"Lemon juice; you need to scarf all them down at once to get cleanse!" Yuu chirped.

"Eh!? I'm not going to gulp down four bottles of plain lemon juice! I'll surely puke!" Mika cried to the boy inching closer to his bed with the lemon bottle in his posession. The blonde quickly ducked under his covers to hide from him, "Yuu-chan you're going to kill me before my cancer could even try!" 

The raven boy leaned away from his bed and pouted, "please! There's nothing bad about it! There's only positive reactions!"

Krul cleared her throat causing Mika to lift his sheets up to look at her as Yuu glanced her way with the bottle still in his palm. She spoke, "actually a lot of lemon juice to the human body causes tooth erosion, heartburn, upset stomachs.-"

The nurse kept naming off side affects while Mika quickly glared to the raven with a 'look what you're trying to do to me' stare with a raised eyebrow.

Yuu stuck his tongue out immaturely as Krul kept going, "kidney and bladder problems, dehydration, frequent urination-."

"I get it." Yuuichirou's left eye twitched as he placed the bottle on his nightstand and sat along side Mika on his bed. Mika leaned forward and placed his forehead on the other boys, "are you mad at me now?"

Yuu smiled at him, "no, not really. I guess I'm just really tired from my job, long shitty hours. I'm happy your surgery is this week."

Mika had a bright grin on his face, "I'm excited! I'll be rid of this damn kidney cancer! Hopefully it hasn't spread since I've been waiting for weeks."

Krul shook her head in disapproval, "that asshole doctor Crowley; force you to wait on a list to get surgery because your orphanage doesn't have insurance on you. What a cold bastard." She clenched her fists together on her sides, "I should knock his teeth out of his self absorbed mouth."

The blonde chuckled and wrapped an arm over his best friend and looked at the nurse, "it's fine. I endured it so far and I'm only happy to lose the pain." He turned his to look back at his Yuu-chan, "so I can come back to school with you and Akane."

Yuu tried to hide the dusty pink forming on his tan cheeks, "also, Guren and Shinya have been talking. Since the orphanage is so shitty to you, they've been thinking about adopting you."

Mika's eyes went huge at his words, "n-no way!"

"I'm so serious!" His best friend had the same grin on his face about this news.

A knock came from the door before it opened to reveal Doctor Crowley with his two favorite assistants; Chess and Horn.

"Well hello Mikaela. How are you doing?" The redhead with a brown ponytail asked.

Mika smiled at him unlike Yuu and Krul who gave him threatening glares. "Excited sir! I can't wait for my surgery this Friday!"

The doctor blinked, "Friday?" Horn nodded her head and held her clipboard up to him, "Mikaela Shindo is scheduled to have kidney surgery Friday morning." 

The blonde boy nodded to the blonde woman's direction, "yup!"

The man smacked himself up the head as his eyes scrolled on the paper, "how could I forget! I haven't told you the bad news."

Mika's smile dropped, "...bad news?"

Chess held onto the man's arm as he kept talking to young teen boy, "well you see Mikaela. There are patients in need of surgery and they have insurance...so I have to reschedule your date."

"What!?" Yuu stood up from the bed and pointed a harsh finger at the doctor, "he's been on a fucking list all this time!" 

"Well people who pay are first in this country boy. He is placed back on a list, shorter then before of course." Crowley smiled at Chess who rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. 

Mika felt a little hope fill him once again as he weakly smiles and asks, "what number am I at?"

"You're in 34th place for surgery." He answered. Chess clapped her hands, "that's so soon!" Horn however looked shock at his news and stood forward, "sir, I've been in training to give surgery for a few years, I could easily give him surgery!"

Yuu gestured his hands to the blonde woman, "years!? There you go! She can do it!"

He shook his head, "no Horn. You need more training, what if you kill him? You're going inside a human body, not a practice dummy."

Horn hung her head defeated, "I guess you're right..."

Krul bit her tongue back from screaming profanity at the inconsiderate doctor. 

Yuu stomped his foot down on the floor causing a loud thud, "you asshole! He's been waiting since!-"

Mika stared at the ground with his blue eyes covered by his blonde locks, "it's fine."

Yuu was taken back, "what?" He looked at his best friend completely dumbfounded, "it isn't okay! They're treating you like a waste of time unlike a human being!-"

"I SAID ITS OKAY YUU!" Mika shouted at Yuu furiously. "LET IT GO!"

The raven shut his mouth when the boy snapped at him. Yuu looked at the smiling doctor and snarled, "this isn't justice, I'm out of this hell hole." He walked over to the door to the room with a pissed off expression.

"W-Wait Yuu-chan!" Mika cried from his bed, weakly getting off his bed for the first time in a week. Krul shook her head and decided it was the time to give Mika his medicine shot. 

Yuu slammed the door close and made his way to the end of the hall to the main entrance. When he made it to the main area the secretary stopped him to give him a lollipop for visiting Mika. 

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" Mika limped along the wall, having his hands balance him up on the surface to his left. He was on his way to Yuu at the hospital entrance at the end of the hall to apologize. He felt ashamed for yelling at him when in reality he was defending him. Mika didn't want to be on bad terms with Yuu, he was in love with the boy for god sake. 

Krul and the assistants were on his tail trying to bring him back to his room before he could hurt himself. He made it to the secretary desk and plunged his body on the desk. The woman shrieked when she saw how pale he looked and pushed the red button next to her desk. He saw his best friend exiting toward the front doors in his droopy vision. Dragging his flimsy body over to the boy who was almost out of the hospital he desperately called to him, "Yuu-chan!" 

His clumsy state caused him to trip over his own foot and stumble forward, face first into the hard floor. Lifting his head up he watched three blurry Yuu's walk away, "I'M SORRY YUU-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He bawled on the floor with a shaky hand held out to catch the images in front of him.

Krul, Chess, and Horn all came from the corner and took a hold of his hands and arms. They trapped Mika from getting out of their site and picked him up to carry him back to his assigned room.

\---------------

Yuu stood in front of the Mini Mart and stared up at the sky, it made him calm. Taking a breath he picked a star and stared wishing. Closing his eyes his mind began speaking, 'I wish I could help this world get rid of evil people like that cocky Crowley.'

There was a moment of silence before Yuu opened his eyes and started walking to his house. When he got to his driveway he felt something slam onto his head like a brick, startled by the object he held his hands up in attack form. Searching his surrounding there was nobody in site so he glanced down at the book laying on the ground under him. The book at the words "Death Note" on the front in big font. Picking it up I opened it to examine the book, the first page had an introduction right off the back.

"Write anybodies full name and they shall die from a heart attack in thirty seconds."

Scrolling through the black book there was no words, just a bunch of blank pages. Looking up at the sky Yuu noticed something different on the star he had wished on a long time ago, it seemed brighter then before. Taking the book he placed it under his arm, "is this a sign from the stars? Are they telling me something about this book?"


End file.
